cherry blossoms
by swirling-summernotes
Summary: For him, it was love at first sight. For her, not so much. But if there's one thing James Potter never does, it's give up. Especially when it comes to the wine-red haired girl who's sweeter than cherries and has emerald green eyes.


**a/n: **_I don't own anything! Except the plot._

He remembers the very first time he saw her.

It was on his first train ride to Hogwarts. He had been walking up and down the corridors, trying to find a compartment. He spotted one with a small boy who looked about his age, with light brown hair and tattered robes. His nose was buried in a book.

James walked in, and sat across from the boy, and introduced himself. In a small voice, the boy told him his name was Remus Lupin. James, never the type to be shy, struck up a conversation about Hogwarts Houses. For a few minutes all was peaceful, until a scream came from the corridor, followed by a laugh.

"Sirius Black! You come back here right now!"

James stood up to investigate the commotion. Or rather, involve himself in it. A good-looking young boy was holding a thick book above his head, a mischievous smile on his face. A young girl, whose long red hair was flying everywhere, was jumping to retrieve her beloved book. James' heart skipped a beat.

She was beautiful. Never mind the look of hatred she wore on her face at the moment. Her red hair looked as fiery as her temper, and she had a small splash of freckles scattered over the bridge of her nose. And her eyes- James saw they were exactly the colour of the jewel his mum wore around her neck. He had never seen eyes that _green_ before. His eyes had green, or at least that's what his mum told him, but they were also flecked with brown and gold. Hazel, they were called. But this girl's eyes were pure green.

"Higher! Higher! C'mon, Lily, you can jump higher than that!" Lily stopped jumping, exhausted. She stuck her nose in the air. "Well, fine. If you want to take my book, you can. I'll just go sit back with your cousin and Severus."

Sirius' face fell. "You're no fun."

"Yeah. You really are a little priss, aren't you?" James didn't know where that comment had come from, but it fell from his lips, fast and furious. He meant to say kind words to her, but he just couldn't. He didn't want her to know he thought she was the prettiest girl in the world.

Lily turned her gaze to him. "Who are you, exactly?" Her emerald eyes pierced his, and his stomach flopped.

He stuck out his hand. "James Potter." He gave her his best boyish grin.

But she ignored the out-stretched hand. "Pleasure."

He lowered his hand, and she sauntered off, grabbing her book from Sirius as she went. James rolled his eyes at her.

"Priss!"

"Prude!" She called back, never looking over her shoulder.

Sirius shrugged, and turned to James. "I'm eleven. Do you like pranks?"

James focused on his new friend, but his thoughts occasionally drifted to the tiny redhead girl who had pushed her way into his life.

And she wasn't ever coming out of it, either. Not if he had anything to say about it.

_We were both young, when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there…_

She was coming out of Charms class, her laughter drifting to his ears all the way from the front of the room, where she was exiting. James watched her walk about with Severus Snape, her best friend.

James Potter hated Severus Snape. His greasy hair, his ugly nose, his annoying way of talking; anything that was related to Severus, James hated. But most of all, he hated that Lily _liked_ Severus.

Lily didn't like James. She didn't laugh with James the way she laughed with Severus. In fact, all she did was scowl at James. But he promised himself, one day they would be friends, and then, finally, she would laugh with him the same way she laughed with Snivellus.

He watched, disgusted, as Snivellus took her books from her. She smiled, and so did he, as they walked out the door. James wished he was standing there, carrying her books, maybe holding her small hand in his. They looked so peaceful.

James hated peace. He liked fun, and commotion. So he set out to make some.

James passed them on the way to the common room, Sirius Black, his best friend, on his right. "Hello, dear Snivellus! How are you this fine morning? Might I suggest a bottle of shampoo?"

Snivellus grimaced, and continued walking. Lily, however didn't. She spun around on her heel. Her red hair spun around her head, hot as firecrackers.

"Listen hear, Potter, and listen good. I don't need any of your smart comments today, got it? Just leave me and Severus alone."

Twelve year old James laughed. "Whatever, Evans. Have a good day, Snivellus!"

Lily marched past them, Snivellus hot on her heels. She left a cloud of cherry-scented shampoo in her wake.

He kind of liked teasing Lily, and making her mad. He didn't know why, but he did. Because having him talk to her angry was better than not having her talking to him at all. That's what he figured.

Even if he would rather carry her books, like Sinvellus, or hold her hand or something.

_Oh please, say to me, you'll let me be your man. And please, say to me, you'll let me hold your hand. I want to hold your hand…_

"Oi! James, mate, honestly, you have got to stop drooling all over your breakfast, just because you like to see Lily in Muggle jeans!"

James snapped his head up to look at Sirius. "What?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Look, James, either ask her out, or let her go. It's been two years. Why can't you get over that girl? I got over Alice in two days!"

It was James' turn to roll his eyes. "Just because you like to prance around, dating a new girl every two weeks. I swear to Merlin, your goal is to lose your virginity by the time you're fifteen."

Sirius flashed him a grin. "In two years? Nah, that's too long a wait."

Remus reached over the wooden table and flicked his ear.

He then turned his attention to James. "You know, it might be a good idea. To ask her out, I mean. You've been pining over her since first year!"

Peter nodded. "Yeah, mate. Why don't you give it a shot?"

James mulled over the idea. Why hadn't he asked her out before? He fantasized about her becoming his girlfriend, but he never thought that idea could actually become a reality. He nodded slowly. Why not? He was thirteen now, practically a man. He could ask out Lily Evans.

"All right. After breakfast then, I'll ask her to go out with me." Sirius clapped him on the back, and the boys returned to their breakfast. James was looking forward to the best Saturday he'd had in years.

He spotted Lily walking out of the Great Hall. She was walking with Snivellus, who left in hurry after something Lily said to him. Snivellus shot an annoyed glance at Lily, neither of them noticing the boy with black hair and glasses.

"Hey Evans!" He called towards her. She turned around. Her arms folded at the sight of him, and his stomach swooped.

He wasn't sure how to go about this, seeing as he had never asked out a girl before. "Want to go out with me?

Lily snorted. "Is this some kind of sick joke, Potter? The answer's no. If you want a girlfriend, go ask Marie, or Nicole, or Hailey or maybe Gabrielle."

James wrinkled his nose. Who were those girls? "So, that's a no, then?"

Lily sighed. "Yes, Potter. N-O. No. Need further explaining?" Without waiting for him to answer, she flounced off, leaving James feeling a twinge of sadness, but more than that, determined.

Sirius came up behind him. "Ah, well. You can't win them all. Get over her, James. Hey, Nicole's pretty. Try her next!"

But James didn't care about Nicole. Or Marie. He wanted Lily, and he knew he wouldn't be getting over Lily Evans any time soon.

_Do you catch your breath when I look at you? Cause I've tried and tried to walk away, but I know this crush ain't going away…._

James wandered aimlessly around Hogsmeade, with nothing to do. Sirius had run off with some girl, and Remus and Peter were in the hospital wing, being treated for colds. How they managed to catch colds in the middle of spring was beyond James, but it was Remus and Peter; they were born weird

James headed towards the Three Broomsticks, fancying a Butterbeer. Girls everywhere called out his name, giggling and smiling. He gave them half-smiles and part waves back, causing them to squeal. He ruffled his hair with his hand, he swore he heard one of the girls swoon.

At fourteen, James was what Sirius called the second-hottest guy at Hogwarts, including fifth, sixth and seventh years. The first-hottest guy was, according to Sirius, himself. Whenever either one of them so much as shot a glance at a girl, they'd swoon, or gasp, or giggle. It was fun sometimes, but mostly, James didn't really care.

The air smelled of cherries, and James thought of Lily. The one girl he actually wouldn't mind being his girlfriend didn't care enough about him to so much as look his way. Pink trees nearly swallowed him up, and James realized that's what he was smelling. The flowers were still small, hot pink buds.

He pushed the door open, and who should be sitting at an empty bar was Lily Evans herself. She wore jeans and a purple hoodie, nothing fancy. He liked that. Most girls in his year wore froo-froo tops and a whole lot of jewelry.

He gathered his Gryffindor courage, and went over to where she as sitting. He had asked her out twenty-two times the past two years. He remembered the very first time he had asked her out, back in third year. It was actually only a year and a half ago, but to James it felt like a million years ago.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily asked, twirling her small diamond earring. "If you're coming to ask me out, the answer's no. You can leave now." She didn't giggle or squeal at the sight of him. She applied a light layer of lip-gloss, and James smelled the guava from where he was sitting. Her eyebrows were narrowed at the sight of him.

But when did that stop him? James hoisted himself up onto the barstool beside her, and waved Madame Rosmerta over. "Naw. Just wanted to catch up, you know."

Lily narrowed her eyes, and drained the last of her drink. "Since when have we been friends, Potter?"

He sent her a winning grin, hoping he'd at least get a laugh out of her. He didn't remember any time that he had made Lily smile or laugh.

Today, though, she looked a little upset. He knew it was nothing he had done, because he hadn't talked to her in two days. He decided to drop the I'm-So-Cool-Because-I'm-James-Potter act, and be normal for once.

Hey, Remus said it would work.

"You okay, Lily?"

She fixed her bright green eyes on him. Goosebumps adorned his arms. "Yeah, I'm good." She took a breath, "It's just Sev, you know? He's a Slytherin, and well.." She trailed off. "Never mind," she mumbled. She flicked her long red hair.

James' heart sunk. He liked talking to Lily. "No, go on. I won't make a joke about Sniv- Sev, I mean."

Lily turned her head toward him again, and he caught the smell of cherries and guava. "I don't think he's hanging around the right people, you know? I guess I'm just being a worrywart."

James shook his head. "You're not being silly, Lil. It's understandable. I know Sirius worries about his brother all the time."

Lily's eyes filled with compassion. "He does?'

James nodded. "Yeah, he does."

The conversation turned to happier subjects, and James found that this was the very first time he had carried a normal conversation with Lily Evans. He enjoyed it very much. She wasn't like all the other girls at Hogwarts. He asked her what she liked to read, because he always saw her with one book or another. She told him she hated all clichés, which was why she stayed away from romances. She told him she hated Valentine's Day with a passion, and she possessed a witty sarcasm James found extremely funny.

He told her about Quidditch, and she seemed to have an interest about what he was saying. His heart soared.

When it was time to go, she gave him a wave and a smile. "Thanks, James. I had fun."

He watched her walk away, her small five-foot frame. A fellow fourth-year tried to open the door for her, but she refused, opening it for herself. Lily, James concluded, was a very independent person. Her hair billowed in the breeze, and her Gryffindor friends caught up with her, smiling and joking.

James noticed three things that day.

He discovered that he was capable of making Lily smile.

He was capable of being her friend, and laughing with her, and she had called him by his first name.

He was fully in love with Lily Evans.

He walked into the Great Hall, apparently grinning. He couldn't feel the ground, let alone his face. Sirius asked whom he had shagged in the Shrieking Shack.

James shoved him sideways, causing him to fall sideways and knock his head on the table. He muttered curses at James, rubbing the top of his head.

James merely shrugged, and flung a spoonful of mash at his best mate, which landed square on his nose.

_I've had the time of my life, no I've never felt this way before. Yes, I swear, it's the truth, and I owe it all to you…._

"Where is she?" James asked in low tones to Sirius. He motioned over to the right with his hand, and James followed with his eyes.

Lily was sitting on the couch, curled up in a ball. It was the first time James had ever seen her cry. She had always been strong, and fiery.

Not anymore.

Her friend Hailey, was trying to comfort her, her arm wrapped around Lily's shoulders. James' stomach dropped, because he knew that the tears were partly his fault. After all, he was the one who started the whole fiasco, just because Sirius was bored. Snivellus had ended up calling Lily a Mudblood, causing gasps from the crowd, and an evil stare from Lily. James hated Severus, this was true, but he didn't want to know what it was like to have your best friend call you a Mudblood. Of course, James nor Sirius was a Muggleborn, so this would have been a useless name, but there were plenty other things that Sirius could fire off at James.

Yeah, he hated Severus. But he was Lily's best friend, and he made her happy. James didn't know why. If he made Lily happy, then James guessed he didn't have another say in the matter.

Remus nudged James from his position beside him at the round table. "Go say sorry."

James looked at him as though he had grown another ear. "Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm not. If you want to have the slightest bit of a relationship with Lily, apologize for your immature actions."

Sirius nodded. "He's right, Prongs. I think you should."

James narrowed his eyes at Sirius. "Now's not the time to grow up, Padfoot."

He shot another glance at Lily. "Well, I'm just saying. You have the chance to be the better man, here. Snivellus will say sorry later, but you have the upperhand. Say it first."

James sighed. "You're forgetting one tiny little detail. It's called the fact that Lily hates my guts."

Peter looked thoughtful. "Not necessarily. Remember that Hogsmeade weekend? When we were fourteen? You had a normal conversation with her then."

James shot him a look. "That was a thousand years ago. Besides, since then, she thinks my head is twice the size it should be."

"Maybe that has something to do with the fact that you've asked her out over one hundred times. All with a certain, er, bang, I should said," remarked Remus dryly.

Sirius pushed him off the chair. "Hailey just left. Go tell her now."

James stood up, before his mind took over his feet. He wandered over to Lily. Her glassy eyes looked up at him. "What do you want, Potter?" Her gaze was cold.

"Erm, well, I just wanted to say sorry. Y'know, for hexing Sev and all. And being a jerk in general."

"Fine. Is that all?" Lily sniffed. Another tear slid down her cheek, and James caught it with his thumb. She clutched the pillow tighter to her chest, but she didn't move away. His skin tingled.

James sat down beside her. "I'm really, really sorry. I promise never to hex Snivellus again. Unless he deserves it."

Lily smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Thanks, James."

Another tear fell to the red-carpeted floor.

_And she says oooh, I can't take no more, her tears like diamonds on the floor, and her diamonds bring me down…_

James glared at the annoying head in front of him.

So hard, in fact, he thought he might burn a hole through that stupid, blonde head. That dumb, Ravenclaw head.

In that Ravenclaw's hand, happened to be Lily Evans hand. The happy couple was coming back from dinner, and James couldn't be more disgusted. He didn't like boys noticing Lily. But they did. All the time. Her red hair, Sirius pointed out, was kinda hard to miss. James had hit him with the nearest solid object, which happened to be a Potions textbook.

He still had a bruise.

"Hey, James," a voice sneered from behind him. James turned around, coming face-to-face with Regulus Black.

"What do you want, Black?" James shot at him, equally as nasty.

"I need to have a word with my dear old brother, if you don't mind. Where is he?"

James snorted. The last time Black had had a 'word with his dear old brother', Sirius had ended up with a bloody nose and a fractured rib.

"None of your business. And last time I checked, he's my brother, not yours."

Black shot him a look of hatred, similar to the ones Snape shot him throughout class.

"Where is he, Potter? I swear; if you don't tell me, I'll hex that pretty little redhead that you always have your eyes on. I have to talk to him. I don't _want_ to. I _have_ to." He pointed to Lily and the other sixth year Ravenclaw, who had stopped for a chat by the staircase.

"You will not," James said. "And I don't know where Sirius is!" James made to walk away.

"Fine. If that's the way you want to play it." Black sent a well-aimed curse at Lily, something with a lot of S's in it, James didn't really hear.

He ran towards Lily, knocking her off her feet. She fell on top of him, and he felt Black's curse graze his shoulder. He stared in Lily's eyes. They were a mix of confusion and shock. Her blonde boyfriend helped her off James.

"You get back here, Black!" James bellowed. But Black was already running down the corridor. "Bloody coward!"

"James! You're bleeding!" Lily pointed to his shoulder, where blood was indeed seeping through his robes. He stared at it, not registering the red liquid.

"You need to get to the hospital wing!" Lily left her blonde boyfriend, and took James by the elbow, steering him in the direction to Madame Pomfrey's. But he hardly noticed.

He was lost in a cloud of cherry, and he was dancing on air. For the first time in two years, Lily had called him James.

That was worth any curse.

_I'd catch a grenade for you, I'd throw my hand on a blade for you I'd go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain. But you won't do the same…_

He had gone down for some late-night Quidditch practice. True, it was eight at night, but James didn't think Mcgonagall would mind too much if she caught him out.

The sky was almost dark. The trees were bright pink, thanks to the cherry blossoms that had bloomed, becoming tiny pink flowers all over the trees.

James was just about to mount his broom when he saw a small seventh year girl in the stands. Her hair was dark red, and James knew it could only be one person.

"Hey, Lily!" He mounted his broom and flew across the pitch towards her.

Over the course of the seventh year, she had actually sort—of become his friend. They shared a dorm, and Head duties. James was pleased, and he didn't want to push her, even if he did want a lot more than friendship from her

James stepped on the crushed pink petals that littered the stands. He sat down beside her. "What's up?"

She sighed, and stared out into the purple and orange sky. "Nothing really, besides the fact that I just dumped my boyfriend, and Sev is now a Death Eater."

James' did a happy dance inside. That blonde Ravenclaw? He gave a sigh of relief. However, it must hurt to have a long-time best friend turn into a Death Eater.

"I mean, I gave up on our relationship a long time ago, but it still hurts, you know?" Lily looked up at him with bright, big eyes. She scrunched her nose. " I just hate everything he stands for." She sighed.

The air was lemonade-fresh, and the breeze whipped their hair. It was refreshing, to say the least, after months of studying for NEWTs.

James figured she was talking about Sev. "Yeah, I understand." Then, when he couldn't contain it any longer he asked, "So, why'd you break up with your boyfriend?"

Lily laughed, her spirits brightening. She looked straight at him. "Honestly, I prefer dark hair."

And with that, her lips were on his. It took him a moment to realize this, but he responded enthusiastically. She tasted like cherries.

She pulled away after awhile, looking at him playfully. "James Potter, will you go out with me?"

James stared at her, dumbfounded. He had asked her over a thousand times, each way more creative than the rest. And now, he was about go out with her, and he hadn't even asked her.

He laughed out loud. It was so Lily.

"Yes. I will." And he pressed his lips to hers once again.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, my heart stops when you look at me, so let's run away and don't ever look back….._

**a/n: **_Disclaimers: Song rights, in reading order: Taylor Swift, John Lennon, David Archuleta, John DiNicola, Rob Thomas, Bruno Mars, Katy Perry. Characters and setting belong to J.._

_Please review! I love opening up my email to a bunch of unread emails! If you favourite or subscribe, please leave a review! Thank you!_


End file.
